Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and installation for storing contaminated material. The invention relates particularly to the storage of contaminated material under wet conditions. The invention further relates to a composition suitable for storing contaminated material, particularly for storing bottom ash under wet conditions.
Description of Related Art
Several tens of millions of tons of contaminated material are generated every year by waste processing plants. This material is usually disposed of as building material in the road construction industry, for instance as filler material mainly in embankments for and as elevations under motorways or in the construction of sound bathers. Such material is also used as landfill covering.
The application of contaminated filler material is however limited by the danger of leaching of heavy metals, sulphates and chlorides, which can result in contamination of the groundwater. For this reason the storing of contaminated materials at a landfill site is subject to strict requirements, especially when these materials can come into contact with drinking water or recreational water basins. A further increase in the applicability of contaminated material would be very useful to industry, government authorities and social organizations.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved method and installation for storing contaminated material.